His Guardian Angel
by MoonlightShadowMaiden
Summary: Sasuke gets a doll for his b-day. okay...a cyber-doll. But can he really harbor feelings for something that has none? Or will she really be just one of his mother's projects? Can he really trust her with his life? sasuxsaku


So, this is my second Naruto fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Sasuke gets a doll for his 16th birthday… wait a sec… WHAT?! Oh, a cyberdoll. Sasuke starts to show feelings to something that cannot return them back. Will she be just another project of his mother's? Or will she be more than that? If so… how's he gonna handle it all?! Sasuxsaku of course and a mild ItaxSaku.

Chapter 1: Sakura-chan

Sasuke Uchiha woke up in a bad mood today. Very bad mood.

Yesterday… to make it simple… was Hell. So he invited some of his close friends. That's all… nothing to it. Just a small birthday party for the now 16 year old boy. Simple really… but… there was only one problem with that. His so called _friends _decided to invite the WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL!

So… it started with Sasuke… who invited Naruto and Neji. Then… Naruto blabbed to Kiba… who blabbed to Shino… who whispered to Shikamaru… who 'accidentally' told the cheerleader squad… of course those bunch of gossipers had to blab it out to the jocks… and the jocks, blabbed it out to their girlfriends… and their girlfriends blabbed it to their best friend… and the best friend… was a fan-girl… who told the other fan-girls… and the other fan-girls, blabbed it to Ino… she already knew… so she blabbed it to Kankurou… who said it to Temari… who said it to Gaara… who accidentally said it to Sai… who said it Hinata… past Tenten… and… to Naruto… WHO BLABBED IT TO THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!

Yesterday… was not his day. Today he was ready to kill… and anyone who got in his way… will positively… get killed. He trudged to the bathroom and took a long shower to ease his pounding headache. He came out, dressed and walked out the door. That was the first mistake of the day.

His mother hugged him to no end saying that her baby had grown up so much and he was independent and all that stuff, the last thing he heard was, 'Grandma' before he was out of it and was glaring holes into the man standing in front of him.

"Itachi…" his mother had let him go and hugged Itachi briefly before going saying that she needed to do something. "Happy birthday foolish little brother," he smirked. "Hn," he simply said as he stomped away. Oh how he hated his brother, that overpowering shadow that feigned over him; hiding away his presence when they were together. How he loathed him.

But he still got a bad feeling… that smirk told him nothing good. Of course all Uchiha men smirk to no end… but that smirk told him that he knew something he didn't… and that was not a good sign. He entered the dining room to be greeted with the sweet aroma of pancakes and syrup. His father surprisingly was there, too, talking to his mother who seemed like she could scream from excitement… well… that was not normal.

His father should be in another country… or on another planet for all he cared. The only things that his father cares about are: his mother, his company… and his eldest son… Itachi. Itachi was already head of ten companies around the world next to his father, that and being only 19. So he was indeed surprised to see his father smiling at him.

Sasuke made his way across the room to the table and sat down. Instantly a maid was at his side serving him pancakes, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-sama." She whispered as she left. His father put down the newspaper, Sasuke noticed the front page, 'Uchiha Corporations successfully beat the Yamagi in the all out battle for dominance in the area of merchandise!' was the cover then it showed… Itachi and some famous person shaking hands… he scowled mentally.

"So, son… now that you are 16… I have the privilege of giving you what you merit." His mother smiled at him proudly. He just raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the hell they were talking about. Itachi mysteriously came in and was listening, "Here," His father handed him an envelope.

He opened it and in it was a credit card… an identification card and some new keys… but… for what? He wondered. "You are now of age to begin your training so that you and Itachi will carry the company on. The keys… are to a building on 78th Avenue downtown. You, my son… will be the head of that building." His eyes widened, "Your Company will be working on merchandise… like your brother. I don't expect you to do as great as him, when he was your age… but now you can freely do what you want with it."

He looked at the keys… this might hold the future for him. But his thoughts were interrupted when his mother cleared her throat. "Now… for my present; I know you will be getting busy these days… so I have made something especially for this occasion to help you!" she said warmly. She clapped her hands two times and a maid came in again.

She was holding a white marble box. Oh yeah, Mikoto Uchiha is also a business woman. But… she's a technologist. She makes from automated dogs, to robots. The maid smiled gently at him and also wished him a happy birthday before going away.

The marble case was gleaming white it was 10 inches long and 5 inches wide. It had his name engraved on it at the bottom left. On the front was his mother's company's insignia, a pair of golden wings and under it was the word "Tsubasa" (wings) and on the side was a scanner. "Go on, open it." His mother urged.

He put him thumb on it, it scanned and there was a distinct _click _and it opened. He flinched once the top fell limply on the table and the object that was supposed to help him appeared. A doll…

That was all he could think at the time. "A… doll…" Itachi snickered. "Hai… it's a cyber-doll to be exact. The latest version of smart robots right now that's just a prototype… but once we got the full body ready, we'll just exchange!" she explained.

He was almost afraid to touch it. He lifted it up slowly and inspected. She had long _pink _hair down to her waist. She was wearing a _pink _maid's outfit. (see cyberdoll May from Hand Maid May) An emerald broach was on her chest, just below her neck. "That is the 'on' button," he pushed it and he felt the doll vibrate in his hand.

He almost let it go when the eyes suddenly opened bright and sunny at him. Her eyes lingered on him for a second before she began to stand up and jumped off his hands onto the dinner table. She bowed, Mikoto smiled, "Introduce yourself." She nodded, "I am Cyber Doll Sakura; an Angel of first class license, second category, with unlimited powers. I.D number 005." She bowed again and smiled (Yeaaaah, I mixed in Hand Maid May, Angelic Layer and Ah, my goddess for those who just want to know).

"Well… she's all yours. She can do anything you tell her to. She has three modes, Maid Mode: in which you can tell her to do anything chore-like. Personal Mode: in which you can just let her do anything she wants. And Class Mode: You can program her acts, she can act fancy, friendly and such." She took something out of her purse. It was a board, a green gridded board with a pen attached to its side.

"You can program her with this, but I must be going, after all, I have to go now, honey." She gave each of her boys a kiss "Yes, well, I must be going too." And the couple left together. Everything was silent for a moment before Sasuke before he caught something green from the corner of his eyes. He turned to what the racket was about.

There Sakura was pouring Itachi a cup of tea. "Thank you." She just smiled and did nothing more. He scowled mentally at his brother, "Let's go Sakura." He was in the hallway nearing his room when he didn't hear her footsteps anymore. He looked back but was suddenly engulfed in something _pink_. He stepped back and she floated back a bit.

He twitched, "You can fly." He said bluntly. She nodded again with that same smile on her face, fake and shallow. Of course, no one would expect more from a _doll_. He opened the door to his room and sat down at his desk. He examined the green board in his hand and wondered how this thing could help him. He pressed a button and it shone then floated in mid-air in front of him, the pen moving on its own accord to his hand.

Then it showed the various functions of Sakura. Suddenly a white-ish cylinder appeared next to the board and Sakura on instinct went inside it and closed her eyes. He just shrugged and started to change her clothes. He got to the 'Clothes' tab and clicked. He flinched when it showed 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 results found.

He looked through a page and instantly got bored. Seriously, he wasn't one for clothes, I mean, he has a great sense of taste… but that was just because he was careless and the girls thought it to be 'H.O.T' he cringed at the thought of his fan-girls.

He decided to leave it and instead went to 'Body Modifications'. Now things were getting interesting. In the tube, Sakura's clothes disappeared. Let's see now… there were a lot of choices. 'Cheerleader: medium chest, long legs, long hair, fair skin.' 'Beach Girl: big chest, long legs, long hair, tanned skin.' 'Skater: flat chest, powerful legs, short hair.' And he cringed when he saw 'Flirt: big chest, lean legs, long hair.' Then his eyes traveled down and he smirked.

'Sport Girl: flat chest, lean long legs, short hair.' He clicked, but then added a few custom things. That's when someone opened his door… without his permission. No one… and I mean_ no one _**ever** went into his room without his permission. He glared at the one who entered and was faced with a smirk, "Itachi… get out." It seemed like Itachi paid no heed.

He walked through and stopped in front of Sakura. "Mother told me to help you out with… Sakura-chan." Sasuke once again glared, "What do you know about it?" Itachi's face became smug and one second later another cyber-doll came in. This one had blond hair, hazel eyes and a huge chest. He raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

Itachi then picked up Sakura from her confinement, "I do believe that Sport girl does not have a chest… and this one does… it looks like foolish little brother can't get his hormones controlled." Sasuke took a look at his brother's cyber-doll,"It seems like you can't either. "Ha ha" he answered bluntly, "Tsunade-chan here… is my cyber-doll, I got her a year ago." Tsunade smirked with a hand on her hip looking high and mighty like nothing can stop her, "cyber-doll, Tsunade; an angel of second class license, second category, with unlimited powers." She said almost smugly.

"Tsunade-chan's program is only one generation behind Sakura's, so… Sakura-could call her shishou." He smirked, "Never." But then sweat-dropped when Sakura started to copy Tsunade's fighting moves." Tsunade jumped up, doing a flip and twirled back onto the desk with a fist on the wood, surprisingly, leaving a small dent. "Well… I think I'll be going now, foolish little brother," he looked once more at Sakura, then he frowned, "You really have no sense of fashion."

Itachi took the board and programmed her outfit. A few minutes later, Sakura was wearing jeans, one leg down to her ankle but the other down mid-thigh. The top had a thick strap on the right shoulder, but no strap on the other and on it said, 'What're you looking at' her hair was held back by a dark blue bandana, she wore a black choker, matching her black fingerless gloves and black hoop earrings. Sakura twirled around and smiled, went up to Itachi and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke got mad at this simple jest and turned away wanting to vomit. Itachi just smiled back warmly at her, "I didn't know she had the Emotion software." He mumbled, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Taunde has it… but what makes yours different is that she will have the new improved Angel Software… anyways… take care of her… or else." He warned as he left the room. Sasuke ragingly sat on his chair, and then his eyes danced with amusement when Sakura tried the tricks that Tsunade did earlier.

Her flips were doing well, but the way she jumped, she couldn't jump high enough. She tried and tried again, huffing and puffing, _'She must be in Personal Mode,' _he thought as she tried again. She sighed and with once last try, jumped and tried to do a flip… keyword, tried. She failed and going back down, she slipped from the edge. She closed her eyes, but instead of the hard floor, Sasuke's hand was under her, he was kneeling and looking displeased, but still with that same amusement.

"Be more careful, baka." Sakura looked away and he questioned that, "Arigatou… Sasuke-sama." Unwillingly, he blushed, how could he not? She was there lying on her knees, her head looking sideways, but her eyes were directed towards him in a manner of cuteness. "I-It's okay." And he put her back on the table. NO it was NOT okay, Uchiha's don't blush, and they _never, _stutter. He looked down, afraid of looking into those big green eyes of hers.

Sakura just stood oblivious to him and tried again and almost falling off the edge again until Sasuke's index finger rested on her side to keep her from falling over and pushed her gently away from the edge, "Didn't say to be careful?" he asked, still not making eye contact, he found his lap very interesting at that moment. Sakura just lightly smiled back, "Hai, gomen, Sasuke-sama."

Itachi from his room chuckled at the sight, Tsunade was hidden in his stack of books spying and sending images of what she's seeing, "Sakura-chan… you really have a way with men. Things are going to get interesting from now on… won't it?" and he continued to stare with red eyes at his 'foolish little brother' "Yes… very interesting…" he smirked as he watched Sasuke fix her bandanna for her.

-------------------------------

I hope you all liked it and if want me to continue, please review! Arigatou!


End file.
